Malchik Gay
by SnakeyLobve
Summary: One sided SasuNaru. Isn't based on any real spot in in the show, just that it's Naruto Shippuuden. Story is told from Naruto's perspective. Song: Malchik Gay Artist: T.A.T.U. First song fic so be nice, please!
1. Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay

**Malchik Gay**

SnakeyLobve: This is just a songfic to the song Malchik Gay. My very first songfic so be nice! Please?

This story is one sided SasuNaru! Told in Naruto's perspective. After Sasuke left Konoha.

* * *

**Malchik gay  
Malchik gay, malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay, malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
**

Naruto was sitting in his room, remembering when he and Sasuke were young. He was trying desperately to find a happy memory, but he could only think of one thing. It was the time when he had accidentally kissed Sasuke. It was the day that started his suffering.

**Handsome  
Tender  
Soft**

His lips were so warm against mine. It was at that moment that I knew I was falling in love with him. I was falling in love with the person I though I hated.

**Why do you look right through me  
thinking  
"No"**

But I knew you would never accept me if you knew. The hate and diagust in your eyes was clue enough for me. So I hid my feelings.

**I can't deny my feelings  
Growing strong**

Months went by, and day by day, my love for you grew stronger. Then, as soon as I thought you were starting to return my feelings, you left us. You left _me_.

**I try to keep believing  
dreaming on**

I kept telling myself that I could bring you back, that you would realize that we were more important than power.

**  
And every time I see you  
I crave more  
I wanna pull you closer  
closer  
closer  
closer**

When we were assigned a mission to bring you back, I knew it was my chance to show you that I cared, and to see that you cared too. We found you, and I tried so hard to not cry. Not to hold you. Not to kiss you, and tell you that it was fine, and you that I would always be there.

**But you leave me feeling frozen**

But you didn't understand. You didn't see what was right before your eyes. You _still_ don't see how much I love you.

**Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need**

You don't need the power. You don't need to kill your brother, or become that awful mans container. My love is more powerful than any curse mark. Why haven't you realized that?

**Won't you please  
stay with me?**

Please, Sasuke. Please come back to me! I need you so badly. It's so hard, living life with you gone. Without you there to argue with me. Or to call me dobe. That awful nickname that I loved so much. Even if I didn't show it.

**Malchik gay  
Malchik gay**

**Apologies, might-have-been's**

Remember the time you saved me from being kidnapped from the akatsuki? How you were so badly injured, because you were defending me? I'm sorry I always got you into trouble. And I'm sorry I was so weak, always needing your help.

**Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay**

It was so long since you left us. I thought I could forget you. I though I could forget your beautiful face. That face that never smiled, but on that rare occasion that it did, could turn my legs to rubber in a heartbeat.

**Choking  
Back emotion**

Now I'm wondering... Will you ever come back to me? Will you ever show me that I have meaning in your life? That, maybe, just maybe, you care for me? Even just a little bit?

**I try to keep on hoping  
for a way;**

I'll bring you back, Sasuke. I promise you that. You'll regret ever leaving us. And you'll start to love me too.

**A reason for us both to  
come in  
close**

I'll bring you back to your house, and you'll invite me in. I'd try to object, but you'd insist, and I would give in. We'd go to your room, and we'd kiss. It would be a kiss so full of love.

**I long for you to hold me  
like your boyfriend does**

We'd spend the night together, and fall asleep in each others arms after whispering 'I love you' into the others ear. That is my desire.

**and though my dream is  
slowly fading**

But that's all that it is, a desire. It's nothing but a dream, something that will never become a reality. No matter how hard I try. I'm starting to realize that I will never have you back. I will never be able to hold you in my arms.

**I wanna be the object  
object  
object  
object  
of your passion but it's hopeless**

I'm giving up on you. I'm giving up on my heart, and my ability to love. It's OK, Sasuke. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm stronger now. I've realized that I don't need you here with me. I don't need to see your face every day. To always see the face that I know I will never have.

**Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
**  
Last time we met, again you tried to kill me. Do you want me gone that badly? Alright, Sasuke. I will give you what you want. Never again will you have to worry about me getting in the way of your dreams. I'm on the top of the statue from so long ago, when you first left. Do you remember?

**Won't you please  
stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay**

My foot is so close to the edge and I can feel the wind pushing against me, urging me forward. Do you care? My foot slips, and I plunge forward. I land in the water, the pressure cutting my skin. In no time at all, my head is smashed against a large rock. I feel my life slowly slipping from me.

But it's alright. Because when I'm dead, I can forget about my feelings for you. I can spend the rest of eternity without that aching pain wrenching at my heart. I just hope that when you hear, you will not regret the path you chose, and that you will realize that I did this because I loved you.

**Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay**

I open my mouth, trying to say that I was sorry for all the troubles I caused, but the water invaded my lungs. My eyes closed, and I felt my soul being pulled from my body as I floated upwards. Good bye, Sasuke. I love you.

SnakeyLobve: You like? Please send a review and tell me what you think of my first song fic! Thank you!


	2. Our Farewell

Our Farewell

Hi hi~!! Sorry it took so long, I could never really get into the mood to write! Well, here is the sequal to Malchik Gay, this time told in Sasuke's perspective!!

_Italics - flashback!_

"_Italics with quotation" - thinking!_

Please try to enjoy! I am sorry if it is not good, it has been like a year since I wrote anything XD.

--

I was walking along the forest, thinking of my teammates. Well, mostly Naruto. My best friend, and the boy I love. Before long I found myself at the place where we last fought and I stood there remembering the day. Walking closer to the waters edge I stopped abruptly, breath caught in my throat for there floating in the water was the only person I had ever loved. I ran to him and pulled him out of the water. "Naruto! Naruto, wake up!" I yelled, slapping his face, but he gave no response. Placing him down, I listened for a heartbeat and heard none. Without thinking twice I put my mouth to his and forced air into his lungs in an attempt to awaken him. It was in vain. "Why, Naruto?" I asked as I embraced his dead body, tears falling from my eyes.

**In my hands  
A legacy of memories,**

Embracing him brought back so many memories..

--

"_Sasuke! I bet you can't do this!" He would yell, attempting to do some ridiculous thing that even HE couldn't do. All the while, smiling his ridiculous smile that I loved so much._

_--_

"_Sasuke!" He growled, grasping my collar. He sat on my waist, yelling for me to come back. I almost wanted to..._

--

I knew that now I would never hear his annoying voice again, and the thought killed me. He's dead, and I know it was my fault. My embrace tightened and I sobbed for him.

**I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?**

Running my fingers through his dripping hair as I remembered his face when I left. The sadness that I remembered in them tore at my heart. Did you kill yourself because of me? I would've come back after I killed Itachi. You wouldn't have been alone anymore! I loved you so much, you were never alone..

**Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are**

I can't bear the pain of knowing I will never see you again! You left me, without a word of goodbye! "How long have you been here? Why has nobody come for you?... Haven't they realized??" I asked as I stroked his face. Will I ever be able to go on without you?.... No.

**Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not by my side**

The world seemed to slow, growing silent, as I reached for my kunai. I placed Narutos body on the forest floor as I stared at the kunai. My fingers looping around the handle, I raised it away from my body.

**  
But there's nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?**

I thrust the kunai deep into my heart, hoping to stop the pain. When I could still feel pain, I took it out and drove it into my heart again. Looking at Naruto, I stroked his face once more as the blood on my hand stained his face. Again and again I jabbed the kunai into my chest, waiting for numbness which finally came.

**Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are**

Tearing the kunai from my chest and throwing it aside, the pain started to leave. It started to rain as I fell beside Naruto. Placing my arms around him as I pulled him close to me placing my hand on the back of his head. Tears and rain mixed and dripped onto the ground. "N-Naruto... I'm... S-so s-sorry. We'll be t-tog-gether soon." the words struggled to come out and were almost incomprehensible. I kissed his head and tangle my fingers into his hair. Everything became black and I went into an eternal sleep with my love at my side. I smiled, happy that he was the last thing I seen. _'We'll meet again... And when that time comes, we will never have to say goodbye again."_ was my last thought, before my heart finally stopped beating, and I could see Naruto again.

**So sorry your world is tumbling down  
****I will watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell.**

--

Okies! Finished! How was it? I hope you enjoyed it! Even if you didn't, please leave a review and tell me! I would love to have feedback ^_^.


End file.
